La reclama como suya
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Argentina/Malvinas/Inglaterra:.LatinHetalia."No quiere aceptarlo, pero la verdad es que le duele y la extraña. No quiere aceptarlo, pero sabe que él no la dejará nunca"


**Disclaimer:** Esto es de sus correspondientes dueños: Inglaterra/Arthur es del creador de Hetalia, Argentina/Martín es de _Rowein_ y Malvinas/Victoria es de _riot-of-flowers_ (o algo así, creo). Y, claro está, todo es de Latin_Hetalia.

**Claim:** Martín/Victoria/Arthur —lindo threesome :3

**Advertencias: **Puede que sea algo imparcial y deje mal parado al Arthur, pero qué se le puede hacer, soy argentina xD

**Notas:** Una cosilla que se me ocurrió al ver un fanart de Victoria. Espero que no me linchen, soy nuevita acá. Aclaro que hay regionalismos de acá, lunfardo y todo eso Y naturalmente, menciones sobre la Guerra de las Malvinas (u_u).

* * *

**La reclama como suya**

* * *

Martín los mira y resopla, molesto. Arthur lo advierte y abraza a Victoria con un poco más de fuerza, sonriendo con aquella impasibilidad, esa maldita tranquilidad que tanto le saca de quicio, y luego le susurra algo al oído y la muchacha se sonroja y cubre su rostro, pero Martín puede ver una sonrisa detrás de sus manos. El inglés se acomoda las lentes y se acerca un poco más a Victoria, quien le sonríe, sentados allí a poco de donde se encuentra el sudamericano.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchos años, desde que Arthur se la quitó y se fue con ella, pero Martín todavía no la olvida. Lo recuerda siempre, todos los días. Porque la sigue queriendo, y porque dentro de él siente que algo le duele, que muchas cosas le duelen, como si seisciento cuarenta y nueve agujas estuviese clavándose en todo su cuerpo cada vez que los ve tan juntos. Recuerda siempre aquel día en el que Arthur se apareció de la nada y se la llevó lejos de sí, sin justificarse, sin realmente dejarla elegir. Recuerda también aquel dos de abril cuando se dispuso a recuperarla, luego de mucho tiempo de hacerse el cobarde y pensar en qué haría, luego de muchas amenazas vacías hacia el rubio y nada de acción. E inevitablemente, recuerda aquel catorce de junio cuando la perdió definitivamente, cuando ella, mirándole con pena y lágrimas en los ojos, se fue con Arthur, con el nuevo hombre que la hacía feliz (pero no por eso sentía lástima de verlo a él herido, porque lo había amado, claro que sí).

_«Bah, son unos boludos, que se caguen»_ piensa siempre, pretendiendo que nada le importa de aquello. Al otro lado de la habitación puede escucharlos hablar en aquel inglés con ese molesto acento británico que le pone los nervios de punta (y aquellos _«I love you, Vic»_ no hacen más que ponerle rojo de la ira y la envidia, y no quiere admitir que los ojos le pican).

No quiere aceptarlo, porque su monumental ego le caería encima y le aplastaría, porque no quiere verse afectado por aquello y porque quiere demostrarle al inglés que a él nada le afecta, que no le molesta y que tiene solución para todo, pero la verdad es que le duele y la extraña. No quiere aceptar su pérdida y por ello es que vive molestando a Arthur, diciéndole groserías (está seguro de que él ya sabe lo que significan _«Boludo»_, _«Te voy a hacer cajeta»_ y _«Vení y poné la cara, cagón»_ de tanto escucharlos, pero prefiere ignorarlo, sonreírle y apretar a Victoria más en su abrazo, donde quiera que estén) e incitándole a que le responda, de cualquier manera, porque quiere recuperarla. No quiere aceptarlo, pero sabe que él no la dejará nunca.

(Y tampoco quiere aceptar que, evidentemente, ella es más feliz con Arthur y que probablemente nunca regrese con él, que aquello le ha golpeado duro en el ego y que la extraña todo el tiempo).

Pero nunca dejará de reclamarla como suya, porque fue su primer amor.

* * *

Sobre algunas cositas: Lo de _las seisciento cuarenta y nueve agujas_ es una metáfora de los soldados argentinos caídos en la batalla. El dos de junio comienza la Guerra de las Malvinas, cuando las tropas argentinas desembarcan en la isla. El catorce de junio finaliza la Guerra por rendición del lado argentino.

_Boludo_ es como idiota, imbécil. _"Te voy a hacer cajeta"_ es _"Te voy a matar"_, de manera enojada y muy amenazante. _"Vení y poné la cara, cagón"_ es como _"No seas cobarde y luchá como un hombre"_. Espero haber aclarado las dudas, por si quien lee no es argentino.

* * *

_&._


End file.
